El lado oscuro de los Mononokes
by sessmily
Summary: ahome sigue en este estraño universo alterno y lo peor es que no hay esperanzas. en este mundo inutaishou,sesshoumaru, inuyasha gobiernan la epoca feudal y la sangre corre por todos lados
1. Chapter 1

EL LADO OSCURO DE LOS MONONOKES

(UNIVERSO ALTERNO)

Prologo 

Ahome se encontraba el tiempo del sengoku estaba visitando a su amigos, hacía algún tiempo que había caído por el pozo  
Porque ella llevaba en su cuerpo la shikon no tama y había conocido al hibrido que fue sellado por su antecesora la miko kikio  
Así fue como conoció a inuyasha y en poco tiempo se hizo indispensable para el, también supo de la existencia del frió youkai que era hermano mayor de inuyasha de nombre sesshoumaru y una ves llego a ver al padre de ambos al Day Youkai Inu no Taisho y entendió de donde saco lo guapo inuyasha y su hermano sesshoumaru. Todo iba bien entre ahome e inuyasha, claro excepto el detalle de kikio que cada vez que inuyasha la veía se le nublaba la razón y se iba detrás de ella ya habían transcurrido mas del año del comienzo de búsqueda de la perla de shikon cuando todos cayeron en una trampa de un joven youkai que poseía una especie de vasija hecha de lo que parecía ser oro después de lo ocurrido ese día la vida de todos ellos cambio para siempre ya nadie ni ahome podía echar para atrás el tiempo que fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Capitulo: 1 (la copa)

Se encontraban todos almorzando y charlando alegremente shippo había cazado unos pescados y los asaba gustoso en el fuego, inuyasha se había lanzado hambriento hacia su bolso y saco unos vasos con ramen

Inuyasha: oye ahome estas cosas se acabaron ¿Cuándo traes más?

Sango y miroku cada día se llevaban mejor el moje había dejado un poco la costumbre de sobarle el trasero a la exterminadora ella le tomaba la mano y el se dejaba   
Sango: por cierto señorita ahome la medicina que me dio de su época para curar mi brazo se acabo

Shippo: ahome ya se acabaron los dulces

La anciana kaede siempre aconsejaba a ahome en cuanto a ¿como utilizar algunos tipos de hierbas? Y los beneficios que estas aportaban para curar tanto humanos como demonios

Ahome: esta bien esta bien hoy mismo voy por mas cosas a mi época ya me hacia falta e durado aquí mucho tiempo

Inuyasha: ahhh.-gruño- ahome no tenemos tiempo para que te vayas a tu casa casi completamos la perla tenemos que quitársela a naraku

Ahome: inuyasha yo también tengo una familia que visitar no todo el tiempo se trata de ti…a demás de es forma traeré mas comida  
Inuyasah se levanto y se estiro –esta bien ahome trae mucho ramen es lo mejor que cocinas

Ahome estaba indignada con las palabras de inuyasha ¡lo mejor que cocinaba! …inuyasha abajo  
El pobre se aplasto contra el suelo – inuyasha no tienes ninguna delicadeza me voy a mi época, me voy por unos días así que no me sigas –después de decir esa palabras ahome se fue furiosa

Lo bueno era que estaban cerca del pozo

Sesshoumaru seguía con jaken y la pequeña lyn que estaba subida sobre el dragón ah –un

Ahome llego hasta donde estaba el pozo y se paro enfrente en ese instante sintió una extraña  
Presencia y lo vio era un joven demonio tenia  
Asombrada lo vio mientras se le acercaba ¿Quién eres?

No tengas miedo no te haré daño mí nombre es jousiuk y vengo de fuji yama te he estado buscando

Ahome: ¿A mí? ¿Y eso porque?

Jousiuk: para entregarte esto y le mostró lo que parecía ser una vasija de oro tenia forma de una copa 

Ahome: ¿y esto que es?, ¿Porque me lo entregas a mi?

Jousiuk le entrego a la confiada ahome la copa que tenia en las manos y le dijo – esa copa se llama la copa de la oscuridad  
Solo alguien con alto poder espiritual puede mantenerla sellada o abrirla, contiene un secreto que pertenece al hibrido que esta contigo –después de decir estas palabras el ser desapareció –ahome se asombro ¿un secreto que pertenece a inuyasha?  
Miro con fijeza la dichosa copa era hermosa ¿era de oro? Paso su dedo por lo que en un principio creyó que eran garabatos al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que eran una especies de jeroglíficos, tenia forma de perros, sin querer levanto la tapa de la copa  
La fuerza (luz) que de ella salio la empujo lanzándola por el pozo y desmayándola

Ahome recobro el conocimiento al otro lado del pozo se dio cuenta que llego con las manos vacías ¿Qué fue lo que paso? se pregunto y lo recordó todo -que tonta destape esa copa sin darme cuenta; cuando regrese le contare a inuyasha lo que paso

AHOME DURO EN SU EPOCA CUATRO DIAS

Después de haber llegado a su época comenzó a hacer frió y a caer nieve ahome se vistió de acuerdo a la época uso un suéter grueso de color rosado y un pantalón blue jean, ya era invierno; como pasa el tiempo, había convivido con sus amigas todo un día, su familia estaba feliz de que ella había vuelto a su casa pero entendían que ella regresara al sengoku metió un montón de cosas en su bolso amarillo y se dirigió de nuevo al pozo necesitaba regresar debían recuperar la perla de shikon. 


	2. confusion

(Confusión)

Ahome llego a la época pasada ¿Qué raro que no estaba inuyasha esperándola? Al salir del pozo se encontró que allí también era invierno había nieve en todos lados, ¿que raro? ¿Porque el bosque se veía tan oscuro y tenebroso?, ¿porque tenia esa sensación que algo no estaba bien? se puso a caminar vio que había muchas cosas destruidas, llego hasta la aldea o debo decir hasta lo que quedaba de la aldea, algo la había destruido pero ¿que era? tenia frió a pesar de tener ropa abrigada, tenia frió y miedo se estremeció ¿Qué había pasado? Ahome se sobresalto al oír una voz

Voz: ¿quien eres? Y ¿que haces en mis terrenos?

Ahome volteo el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con inuyasha sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo en sus brazos

¿Inuyasha estas bien?, me asuste al ver todo destruido y me preocupe por ti

Inuyasha: tonta, no debiste preocuparte por mí ya que yo soy mitad bestia. Pero dices conocerme y yo no te recuerdo mejor nos vamos a mi palacio y sin más la alza y se la lleva en brazos

Ahome ¿de que palacio habla inuyasha? –Pensó- ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? ¿Qué esta pasando?

Cuando llegaron se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y le dio mucho miedo

1. El traje de inuyasha no era rojo sino negro

2. No tenía el rosario kotodama (el que inuyasha siempre carga en le cuello y se lo había puesto la anciana Kaede)

3. Tenía las marcas al lado de su rostro como cuando se comenzaba a transformar

4. Al llegar al palacio la encadeno a una pared

5. Y aun mas escabroso, el que acababa de entrar el la habitación era sesshoumaru que poseía un traje rojo con marcas negras.

Sesshoumaru. ¿Se puede saber porque atrapaste a una despreciable humana?

Inuyasha: es una sacerdotisa y pretendo hacerla mi esclava y amante

Los ojos de sesshoumaru brillaron al oír la palabra sacerdotisa – ¿conque eres una Sacerdotisa? ¿Todavía quedan de esos repugnantes seres?

Inuyasha: hermano, ¿vas a ir a destruir a las personas del templo del oeste de la montaña Souji?

Sesshoumaru: me los comeré uno a uno y si tengo suerte, y consigo alguna sacerdotisa como tu lo hiciste, la traeré para hacerla mi mujer y esclava.

De pronto oyeron un fuerte ruido como un gran golpe y el la habitación entro el day youkai inu no taisho que tenia un traje verde oscuro con negro Ambos hermanos agacharon la cabeza al ver a su padre  
Al ver a la mujer que estaba atrapada pregunto ¿Quién la capturo? 

Inuyasha: yo padre, yo lo hice

Taissho: te felicito hijo buen presa trajiste a casa ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

Inuyasha: convertirla en mí concubina por un tiempo, cuando me canse de ella la matare

Taissho: diviértete hijo yo también tengo en la mira a una sacerdotisa poderosa que dentro de poco capturare y la traeré para divertirme con ella.

Sesshoumaru. Yo partiré para acabar con el templo que queda en la montaña souji y si tiene a una mujer sacerdotisa la traeré

PENSAMIENTOS DE AHOME

Ahome temblaba de miedo al ver a esos 3 poderosos y despiadados seres, pero ¿que estaba pasando?; porque inuyasha actuaba de esa forma era como si no la conociera. Tanto sesshoumaru como inutaisho abandonaron la habitación y la dejaron sola y encadenada a la pared inuyasha también salio de la habitación

La dejaron sola por varias horas la cadena que tenia en sus manos eran lo suficientemente largas para permitirle moverse un poco por La habitación en donde ella estaba se encontraba encendida la fogata  
Ya que estaba haciendo mucho frió como casi no se podía mover Empezó a temblar así fue como la encontró inuyasha

Inuyasha: se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Ahome: tengo frió

Inuyasha miro con desprecio a la temblorosa ahome y sin decir una  
Palabra salio no duro mucho tiempo afuera porque enseguida regreso se acerco a ella a paso decidido y sin ninguna dificultad  
Le abrió las cadenas mientras lo hacia le dijo- miko es mejor que no intentes escaparte porque si lo haces te destrozare con mis propias garras   
Ahome se quedo tranquila dejo que el la desatara y la alzara par llevarla a otra habitación mas grande tenia muchas cosas  
Tenia una enorme chimenea (se que por la época no existían pero me da la gana de que tengan una) a un lado de la habitación   
Que la estaba calentando había un enorme futon en el piso tenia muchas pieles de animales y también había varios cojines

Sin decirle una palabra inuyasha la sentó en la cabecera del futon ella no se había fijado pero también allí habían cadenas que salían de la pared y antes que ella emitiera un sonido inuyasha la había vuelto a encadenar

Inuyasha: debes de tener hambre miko mandare a alguien con algo de alimentos de humanos no quiero que mueras, no antes de haberte gozado.

Ahome seguía en shock no dijo nada solo lo vio salir

A la habitación entro sango ahome abrió mucho los ojos al verla

Ahome. Sango, ¿eres tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

Sango: sacerdotisa ¿me conoces? Sango la miro detalladamente, Es la primera vez que te veo

Ahome la miro un rato ¿que decirle? que eran amigas y que paso algo mas loco de lo habitual cambiando el mundo que conocían volviéndolo un mundo aun mas loco –a ti ¿Qué te paso sango? ¿Como terminaste aquí?

Sango le puso enfrente de ella un plato con frutas verduras pescado y arroz ahome comenzó a comer mientras oía a sango.  
La villa de donde vengo es conocida como la villa de los exterminadores pero un día fuimos atacados por un demonio de nombre naraku el cuales mato a la mayoría de los aldeanos los pocos que quedaron huyeron a las montañas cerca de las cascadas de plata no sabíamos que eran terrenos de los youkai perros nos enfrentamos a ellos; sesshoumaru y el mato muchos de los que quedaban antes de que apareciera su padre el day youkai inu no taisho y nos obligo ser sus sirvientes aunque solo sobrevivimos 5 personas entre esas esta mi hermanito kojaku

Ahome ¿kojaku esta vivo? Pensó todo es una locura ¿será que es un sueño? y en cualquier momento despertare.

Continuara  
mily


	3. Captura

Capitulo: 3 (captura)

SESSHOUMARU LLEGO HASTA DONDE ESTABA UN GRAN TEMPLO

o:p /o:p 

Si dificulta acabo con sus habitantes se comió a unos cuantos, destruyo todo a su paso y se enfrento con una sacerdotisa muy poderosa que lo ataco con su flechas, el poder espiritual de la mujer era enorme pero no mas que el de el, así que la ataco dejándola herida y con habilidad la noqueo se la llevaría había encontrado una buena pieza se divertiría con ella si no era débil

Y su cuerpo acepta el del gran sesshoumaru porque si no ocurría eso ella podría morir mientras la estuviese poseyendo. Pero seguramente pero no ocurriría, esta sacerdotisa tal vez era la más poderosa que se había topado y la había dejado con vida

Su blanca y hermosa piel brillaba y el cabello negro como el azabache volvería loco cualquier débil humano si perder mas tiempo se la llevo al palacio a penas había caminado unos pasos cuando se topo con su padre que venia furioso

o:p /o:p 

Sesshoumaru ¿padre que ocurre?

o:p /o:p 

Inutaisho miro unos instantes a su hijo mayor entrecerrando los ojos dijo –nada hijo, mi cacería fue infructuosa la maldita sacerdotisa que me enfrente al saber que estaba perdida e iba a ser capturada la muy maldita se suicido delante mió –inutaisho miro la presa que tenia en los brazos su querido hijo –tu esclava se ve que es muy bonita -tono entre sus garras un mechón del largo cabello negro. Tiene un enorme poder espiritual será un reto domesticarla.

o:p /o:p 

Sesshoumaru extendió los brazos como ofreciéndosela a su padre - ten padre te la obsequio

Inutaisho solo levanto una ceja y extendió los brazos para aceptar la presa que había capturado su hijo sin decir una palabra se la llevo a sus habitaciones.

El palacio de los mononokes era un enorme palacio, cada habitación quedaba en un sector distinto a la de los demás, es decir

La habitación de sesshoumaru quedaba al oeste por lo tanto todo el sector tenia marcado su olor característico

Las habitaciones de inuyasha eran las del sector este

La de inutaisho eran las del norte y el sur era la zona donde dormían los sirvientes entre esos estaba el mayordomo un demonio sapo de nombre jaken y un consejero que brincaba por toda la casa cuidando que todo estuviera en orden a pesar de ser una pulga cobarde.

o:p /o:p 

Sesshoumaru sonrió ya que su padre seguramente en una noche domesticaría a esa sacerdotisa, como no se quería quedar con las manos vacías se transformo en "su forma original" y se fue a buscar a una sacerdotisa, a el no le importaba que para ello tuviese que destruir otro templo, a si estuvo un tiempo estubo volando mucho rato hasta que algo le llamo la atención era una extraña reunión de humanos, allí estaban orando y rezando delante de ellos estaba una hermosa joven mujer que algo les decía tal ves confortándolos sesshoumaru enseguida se decidió por esa jovencita esa seria su presa con la cual se divertirá haciéndola su mujer

Rápidamente descendió del cielo y se transformo, los aldeanos al ver al demonio algunos huyeron despavoridos otros los enfrentaron furiosos no querían perder a su tesoro pero sesshoumaru sin ninguna dificulta acabo con todos y atrapo a la joven

Se la llevaría para el palacio y la haría su amante.

o:p /o:p 

o:p /o:p 

Sesshoumaru se llevo a la joven mujer a su hogar

La joven mujer sacerdotisa se dejo llevar dócilmente por ese poderoso

Youkai que desde el momento que puso los ojos se posaron en el

Se sintió atraída por ese hermoso ser de cabellos plateados y ojos

Dorados así que a pesar de haber matado a la mayoría de sus amigos

No lucho cuando el la tomo en sus brazos aunque sabia que el estaba en busca de una pareja a la cual compartir su cama.

Al lugar que la llevo era un enorme y hermoso palacio aunque era invierno

Se podía apreciar su esplendor; tenia forma de letra "C" El mononoke la Llevo al a la oeste camino con ella en brazos unos pequeños seres que Lo vieron llegar se agacharon en señal de respeto el ni siquiera lo miro.

Siguió caminando con ella en brazos hasta que entro en una enorme Habitación allí había una cama gigantesca a un lado de la habitación había una chimenea de piedra en la cual ardían unos leños

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que la joven que el había capturado no tenia Miedo de el, seguramente seria una dócil esclava, aunque el le hubiese divertido más tomarla a la fuerza, la miro unos instantes a pesar de todo era hermosa suave y olía a rosas, tenia un cuerpo Fuerte que se acoplaría muy bien el suyo.

Continuara

mily


	4. posesiones

Capitulo: 4 (posesiones)

En la habitación del ala este Ahome se encontraba sola hacia rato se había marchado la joven sango estaba sentada cerca de una ventana mirando al exterior estaba sentada sobre un montón de cojines la ventana estaba cubierta por una gruesa tela que no dejaba colarse el frió. Ahome oyó un ruido metió un brinco y se alejo de la ventana (bueno lo que pudo porque estaba encadenada a la pared)

o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha entro en la habitación y se encontró a su cautiva muy nerviosa quizás había visto la ventana y ya estaba planeando la huida con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro se acerco hasta donde estaba ella.

o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: mujer es mejor que lo olvides no saldrás de mis terrenos, no, con vida –inuyasha camino con decisión hasta donde estaba la joven si se inclino para darle un beso introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, puso su mano sobre el pecho de ella, intento romperle el sweter que ella tenia pero no pudo, ahome separo sus labios de los de el -inuyasha espera -dijo ella

E intento quitarse el sweter pero no pudo, ya que los grilletes junto con las cadenas restringían sus movimientos. inuyasha Enfadado destrozo el abrigo junto con el sostén para posar impaciente los labios de el; en el cuello de ella lentamente comenzó a bajar los Labios en unos de sus suaves pezones "como ahome estaba de pie"Inuyasha le puso unos grilletes en las piernas alrededor de los tobillos que detenía aun mas su movimientos, ahome no se dio cuenta de lo que el le hizo ya que inuyasha seguía lamiéndola por todas partes y ella tenía los ojos cerrados inuyasha tumbo a ahome sobre la cama con una de su garras rompió las suaves braguitas de ella se dio Cuenta que su centro palpitante estaba húmedo listo para el inuyasha

Le abrió mal las piernas a la joven mujer y con destreza ajusto las cadenas para con tranquilidad posar su lengua en el centro de su feminidad, ahome al sentir la atrevida lengua de inuyasha metió un brinco de susto pero no pudo hacer nada porque se dio cuenta que estaba firmemente atada asustada lanzo un gemido que al oírlo inuyasha se disgusto

o:p /o:p 

Inuyasha: ¿sacerdotisa se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Al ver que ella se removía como retorciéndose en su cama decidió amordazarla busco un pañuelo y fue a ponérselo en el rostro cuando ella dijo -así no inuyasha, así no y de su ojos salio una solitaria lagrima inuyasha disgustado dejo caer el pañuelo que tenia el las manos y soltó las cadenas que habían mantenido firmemente abiertas las piernas de esa mujer el no entendía el efecto que tubo en el esa estupida lagrima en el

Solo sabía que algo había pasado

así que sin perder mas tiempo se quito la katana y la coloco en su sitio para poder desnudarse al terminar se recostó sobre la cama y contemplo a su presa desnuda delante de el.


	5. relaciones

Relaciones

En la habitación principal del palacio

Taishou espero pacientemente que su joven cautiva recobrara la conciencia, mientras tanto la encadeno ágilmente al la cabecera de la cama, no tubo que esperar mucho ya que al poco tiempo de colocarla en su cama ella recobro el conocimiento

o:p /o:p 

Kikio no podía entender ¿Qué había pasado? Entonces lo recordó todo, recordó que el templo donde ella vivía había sido atacado por un youkai, que no era como los otros que ella había enfrentado, no; este era aun mas rápido y peligroso que los anteriores, al intentar moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba detenida levanto la mirada sus muñecas, estaban juntas atrapadas por un gran grillete y de este salía una gruesa cadena que impedía sus movimientos, también sintió frió en su pecho

En la habitación del ala oeste

Sesshoumaru soltó sobre su cama (una cama o futon con tendido de seda) a la joven miko y sin decirle una palabra lanzo sobre ella un ataque de garras que tomo desprevenida a lyn y le destrozo todo el traje desnudándola pero sin lastimarla a ella sesshoumaru tomo una soga y la ato a su gusto. El tenia que atarla ya que los altos poderes espirituales que ellas emanaba por las manos pueden quemarlos; aunque eso no los matasen, había aprendido a la mala manera que era muy molesto tener sexo con una mujer (miko) y que durante la posesión ellas con las palmas de sus manos les quemasen en el pecho o las espalda (eran lo máximo que habían echo antes de que ellos las matasen de la rabia y la sorpresa) así que para evitar esas situaciones simplemente las mataban, pero era frustrante hacerlo durante el acto sexual

Sesshoumaru amarro a la joven mujer con unas sogas alrededor de sus senos cintura y caderas las manos de la joven lyn quedaron fuertemente atadas a su espalda. Al terminar se le acerco a ella y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

En la habitación del ala este

En el rostro de inuyasha brillaba una cruel sonrisa se propuso a seducir a la joven mujer, como ahome estaba en la cama o futon amarrada beso sus pechos atrapándolos con sus labios succiono uno a uno hasta dejarlos húmedos (_ideas de las novelas románticas) _ continua besándola hasta crear un húmedo camino que lo llevo al valle de rizos oscuros que ocultaban la femineidad de la sacerdotisa, inuyasha sabia que estas mujeres se mantenían castas y puras así que seguramente esta jovencita no había conocido hombre aun; esto toda su zona intima no había rastro de algún otro hombre así que se dispuso a pasarle la lengua varias veces por su intimidad. Con suavidad introdujo la lengua mas profundamente, esto la hizo estremecer y lanzar un gemido que excitó aun mas al hanyou con dos dedos separo sus mas íntimos pliegues así comprobó la humedad de ella sin esperan mucho mas tiempo se ubico mejor entre sus piernas, no le importaba el placer de ella solo el suyo propio

La había tratado con suavidad, solo para que ella estuviese lista ya que como había poseído a otra humana estas debían ser tratadas con más delicadeza, ya que sus cuerpos no eran tan fuertes como las de sus especies, cuando estuvo dentro de ella ahome lanzo un gemido. Desde ese momento comenzó el más antiguo de los bailes lo que ahome no sabia era que esa noche iba a ser una larga noche ya que inuyasha la iba a poseer tres veces antes de caer exhausto al lado de ella a dormir profundamente.

En la habitación principal (al norte)

Inutaisho había amarrado con una soga a la sacerdotisa que lo veía con ojos de odio, eso a el no le molestaba lo único que tenia cuidado era con las mano de ella no quería que no quemara (purificara) como ella estaba desnuda (casi desnuda) solo le faltaban las braguitas (pantaletas) estando ella amarrada se inclino sobre el cuerpo de ella y la acomodo a su gusto beso lamió y mordió el cuerpo del mujer ella solo lo maldecía, el que tenia el cuero duro para los insultos no hacia sino reírse lo que oía

No sabia que las mikos supiesen tantas palabrotas, con destreza le abrió las piernas y con un movimiento destrozo la ultima barrera que impedía su objetivo pero se llevo una sorpresa había estado tan excitado que no se había dado cuenta que la sacerdotisa estaba "en sus días"

Continuara

Mily disculpen la tardanza pero estuve 10 días sin pc, se me daño así que subí un poco de lo que tenia a mis historias, así que por favor déjenme mensajes.


	6. las marcas

Las marcas

Inutaisho: ¡Vaya! Estas sangrando… al decir esto ella se hecho a llorar para algunos machos de su especie esos días no tenia diferencia de los otros; pero para el que le gustaba disfrutar de las cosas con calma, le molesto ese detalle (_culpen a mi imaginación ok) _

Maldita sea mujer deja de llorar si no quieres que te golpee, no te molestes, no te tocare hasta que pasen estos días

Al oír esta palabras kikio dejo de llorar y miro al excitado youkai que con rabia se salio de la habitación, duro un largo tiempo afuera, cuando regreso estaba todo mojado (con todo y ropa) ella lo vio acercarse aun gong gigante y tocar suavemente de este salio un sonido enseguida apareció unas mujeres (humanas) al verlo mojado una salio rápidamente y regresos con una enorme toalla y secaron al demonio, ninguna dirigió la mirada donde estaba amarrada kikio pero sabían que estaba allí

Cuando terminaron de secarlo -el les dijo -traigan ropajes para la miko -y se marcharon dejándolos nuevamente solos inutaisho se inclino otra ves sobre ella y con sus garras destrozo la mayoría de la soga que tenia alrededor de todo su cuerpo (incluida las piernas) solo dejo atadas las muñecas.

Bahhh esa noche que pensaba divertirse durante toda la noche, no le había salido como el quería….

Miro a la mujer que tenia delante de el e hizo una mueca de rabia, se dirigió hasta donde estaba una especie de collar algo grueso y lo tomo entre su manos como no confiaba en ella tomo un lado de una cadena que colgaba de la pared el otro lado quedo pegado en esta. Y la cerró; en la argolla del collar, el soltó la sogas de las mano y antes que ella hiciese algún movimiento le dijo…. Miko si intentas usar tus poderes en contra de mi, te atare mas de lo que ya estas y te golpeare hasta que me canse….no creo que tu pálida y débil piel de humana aguante mucho.

Kikio lo miro con profundo desprecio…lo odiaba y le temía…Ya que desde que era sacerdotisa era el primer demonio que temía, ella se quedo quieta, no por lo que el dijo sino porque se sentía débil. Debía recupera fuerzas antes de atacarlo

Había sido atrapada fácilmente por el hijo de este demonio ya que acababa de pasar una neumonía y todavía se sentía débil por eso en el templo habían tantos protegiéndola….ya que ellos los mononokes había acabado con muchas monjas y sacerdotes…

Taishou salio de la habitación y ordeno a la sirvienta sango que le llevara alimentos a la miko….inutaisho odiaba a las mikos pero eran la únicas que aguantaban una posesión carnal…el ya lo había intentado con varias humanas y la única que había resistido lo suficiente había sido la madre de inuyasha pero ella también había muerto…era la única humana que había sentido un profundo cariño. Hasta había dejado de atacar humanos los tenia bajo su protección, pero de repente habían comenzado atacarlos mas seguido, así que seguía lo que todos lo demonios sabían y creían que los humanos eran despreciables y había que acabarlos…

como tenia necesidades sexuales como cualquier hombre intento poseer las simples aldeanas pero ellas no Vivian lo suficiente la mayoría morían durante el acto sexual…su hijo sesshoumaru fue el que había experimentado con las mikos y le dijo que ella Vivian después de las noches con ellos, pero como ellos se habían encargado de matar a cuanta sacerdotisa se le atravesaran en el camino eran muy pocas las que quedaban con vida…

Sango entro en la habitación le llevo alimentos a la joven mujer como esta no quería comer la convenció a que lo hiciera, la veía muy frágil. También noto que el amo inutaisho no la había tocado ya que ella no poseía ninguna marca, era la primera sacerdotisa que el amo no poseía la primera noche….tal ves eran por las marcadas ojeras que tenia la mujer de piel blanca. Pero rápidamente supo lo que había pasado ya que tubo que buscarle un protector (en esa época eran trapos enrollados)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sesshoumaru miro a la atada miko que tenia bajo su dominio, los cafés ojos estaba sorprendidos y asustados pero lo miraban con deseo el estaba intrigado… ¡no podía ser! ¿O si? que ella sintiera algo por el… Que tontería; las sacerdotisas a el lo odiaban seguramente si la soltaba ella lo atacaría ..Sin perder mas tiempo acerco el cuerpo de ella hasta el de el y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión empezó a jugar con sus senos aunque eran pequeños, eran muy firmes y eso a el le gustaba paso su mano por el abdomen de ella y mas abajo del ombligo le hizo una marca con una de sus gallas envenenadas era una (S) sabia que el seria el único que la vería…nadie se atrevería a tocarla ya que ella ya llevaba impregnado el olor del gran sesshoumaru necesitaba poseerla así que la noto húmeda y caliente con una fría sonrisa la puso de espaldas (_en cuatro_) y así la poseyó

A el le gustaba de esa forma era mas cómodo para el….paso sus manos por el cuerpo de ella y le lamió suavemente el cuello de ella lyn lanzo un suave grito… y susurrar…mas…mas….por favor….

¿Que le pasaba a esta humana? la esta poseyendo a la fuerza y ella pedía mas y mas duro…. Lo peor de todo era que ella lo disfrutara pero si iba a ser así para el, mucho mejor si mucho mejor había encontrado la mejor esclava sexual…

Sentía que estaba apunto de acabar….y así lo hizo….para caer exhausto a un lado de ella….

Continuara

mily


	7. enfrentamiento

enfrentamiento

Al cabo de una media hora se oyó un suave toquido… una cabeza verde se asomo…amo bonito disculpe la molestia amito pero…tenemos problemas…alguien quiere entrar a la fuerza por el lado del pantano; amito….jaken se dio por muerto, su amo lo mataría por interrumpirlo cuando estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades físicas…pero ¿que mas podía hacer? el si no lo hacia, el amo taishou lo mataría…. Y le temía a los dos….

Sesshoumaru se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación….¿ya le avisaste a mi padre jalen?…

Jaken: si amito me lo encontré y le dije lo que pasaba, el me mando a buscarlo –jaken seguía con la cabeza pegada al suelo

Sessh: ¿le dijiste algo a inuyasha?….

Jaken no amito, lo vine a buscar lo usted (al decir esto jaken termino todo golpeado)

Sessh: ¿y que esperas?… búscalo a el también…. Tu, quédate.

Inuyasha noto un alboroto algo pasaba en su palacio miro a la mujer que estaba dormida al lado de el…sin perder mas tiempo salio de la habitación…allí afuera estaba jaken este le dijo lo que pasaba..jaken, cuida el palacio

LA PELEA CONTRA LOS DEMONIOS (GATOS LEOPARDOS)

Inutaishou sin miedo los enfrento, al parecer sesshoumaru el frente de lucha contra los invasores era muy fuerte

Solo inutaishou y sesshoumaru podía acabar con ellos fácilmente pero eran una familia y atacaban unidos, por eso llamaron a la lucha a inuyasha. Estando los tres, la lucha no duro mucho tiempo los mataron a todos y cada uno de sus enemigos invasores….

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Como ahome su hembra se había portado bien inuyasha la dejo salir un rato para que tomara sol pero como era peligroso que se escapara la tenia firmemente vigilada.

Sesshoumaru se acerco al jardín por que había presentido una presencia extraña la que estaba allí afuera entretenida era la sacerdotisa de su hermano, no creía que se hubiese escapado ya que inuyasha la hubiese matado, al seguir vigilando noto la presencia de inuyasha que se encontraba acostado en lo alto de un árbol desde allí vigilaba a su mujer sesshoumaru aburrido dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación al entrar en esta vio a "su" sacerdotisa que lo estaba esperando ella seguía encadenada

A la pared al verlo a el le sonrió. Maldita sea ¿porque esa estupida humana le sonreía a el?, a el le gustaba que lo humanos le tuvieran miedo, hasta comprendía su rabia, pero no entendía esa actitud, era algo que el no comprendía.

Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta donde estaba lyn y abrió los grilletes liberando así a la joven cautiva. Sal…dijo el-al ver que ella no se movía, te dije que salieras. Vamos, la vio temblar asustada –la miro con desprecio –y la tomo fuertemente del brazo

Vamos sal… es una orden – el la llevo arrastras hasta donde estaba la otra sacerdotisa.

Ahome al ver llegar a lyn le sonríe (recuerden que lyn tiene la misma edad de ahome, por lo tanto no la reconoce)

Lin mira todo el jardín maravillada de las plantas de las flores y de las mariposas que en este hay (es la personalidad de ella)Al ver la otra chica se dirige hasta donde esta ella

Kikio estaba mejor (ya se le estaba pasando la menstruación) pero estaba atada; de la debilidad que tenia en su cuerpo ya se estaba recuperando; se sentía fuerte, cuando tuviese oportunidad lo atacaría, eliminaría de una vez a ese maldito mononoke

Sango entro en la habitación para ver la cautiva del Amo Inu no taishou le llevaba algo de comer ella no era como las otras dos, esta era orgullosa muy orgullosa, sango sabia que el amo destrozaría ese orgullo en poco tiempo o si no; la mataba

Desde que sango había sido capturada solo había presentido la muerte de una sacerdotisa y no lo había hecho inutaishou

El que la mato fue sesshoumaru y ocurrió porque había intentado huir en varias ocasiones sesshoumaru se canso y al tercer intento la degolló

Aunque era irónico, los demonios tenían respeto hacia las parejas de otros demonios como por ejemplo hacia poco tiempo Inuyasha había capturado a una sacerdotisa de nombre Tsukiyomi pero en el palacio se presento un demonio llamado Hoshiyomi reclamándola No le importo tener que enfrentarse a los tres juntos, solo que venia por su mujer; taishou ordeno que el entregaran la mujer ya que el respetaba el valor del demonio que vino a enfrentarlos a ellos por su sacerdotisa

Sango señorita kikio, le traigo esto para que se alimente y tenga mas fuerza (como la correa que la mantenía cautiva estaba alrededor de su cuello) tenia libre los brazos kikio estiro uno y tomo una bola de arroz (algo común en Japón)

Después de comer apareció inutaishou al verla respiro profundamente, veo que estas mejor mujer así me gusta me hiciste esperar demasiado por ti, sango al ver aparecer al gran amo taishou se retiro con discreción

Taishou se acerco rápidamente hasta donde estaba la sacerdotisa de fría mirada y antes que se moviera, la tomo de los brazos

Con fuerza; taishou no era tanto había visto en los ojos de la mujer el odio que le tenia como ansiaba poseerla le importaba un pepino lo que ella pensara de el así que antes que pudiese reaccionar la detuvo. Atrapo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza

Con una sola mano con la otra la desnudo, tomo la el traje de correas de cuero y se lo coloco (le dejaba libre los senos)

La libero de la cadena del cuello, pero la amarro de manera más erótica, en todo esto kikio le reclamaba, taishou que no quería oír las recriminaciones de la joven sacerdotisa, taishou le coloco una especie de mordaza en la boca de la mujer

Continuara

mily


	8. orgia

orgia

Kikio se sentía muy humillada ese maldito demonio la tenia a su merced, el traje de correa era lo mismo que estar desnuda pero mas incomodo y por lo que había visto había excitado enormemente a inu no taishou

PENSAMIENTOS DE TAISHOU

Taishou la devoro con la mirada, rayos esa sacerdotisa era perfecta desde la curva de su suave cuello, su blanca piel, la caída redonda de sus senos, y los suaves rizos que dividían sus piernas.

Taishou alzo una mano y tomo entre sus dedos el rosado pezón y lo pellizco, inclino la cabeza para poder succionar y lamer cada uno de las rosadas puntas. Durante el erótico proceso kikio paso saliva, inutaishou necesitaba atención así que se levanto y se acerco hasta el rostro de la sacerdotisa le desato la boca puso su miembro a la altura del rostro de ella apuntándole directamente anda chápalo dijo con un gruñido "pero si me muerdes… lo pagaras mujer" antes que kikio reaccionara taishou metió su miembro en los labios de la mujer kikio no sabia que hacer así que solo se quedo quieta taishou al percatarse no le importo y le dijo-Con que nunca has estado con un macho de verdad abre la boca y chupa la punta o pasa la lengua, así lo hizo ella.

Taishou se alejo debía prestarle atención al sexo de ella levanto el cuerpo de la mujer y comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo como si estuviese en el desierto y hubiese encontrado un poco de agua, la pobre kikio se retorcía porque estaba empezando a sentir placer

Sin esperan mas entro en la suave carne de la mujer…Como lo suponía es tu primera vez –dijo el-el se aferro fuertemente a las cadera de la mujer, colocando su pulgares cerca de su sexo para ayudarla a abrirse y poder contemplarse a si mismo hundiéndose en su interior, el se fijo que ella tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y apretaba los labios de dolor.

-abre los ojos, miko -dijo asperamente

Ella obedeció y cruzo los ojos con los dorados de el….el siguió observándola tenia los rizos húmedos, su carne henchida, el duro sexo de taishou desaparecía totalmente en su interior no se quería mover pero podía sentir los suaves palpitaciones de la vagina de ella al rededor suyo…volvió a comenzar a moverse dentro de ella sentía que perdía el control dentro de esa maldita Miko, pero a pesar de todo debía ser cuidadoso ya que tenia el poder de matar a esa mujer durante el sexo y el no quería eso, acababa de encontrar una buena amante estrecha húmeda y fácilmente excitable. Deslizo una mano hacia el sexo de kikio entre abrió los pliegues femeninos y pudo ver el clítoris. Presiono el pulgar contra ese diminuto botón esto hizo que los músculos de ella se empezaran a mover salvajemente alrededor de su duro miembro mientras ella se tensaba por el orgasmo. Sin querer lanzaba sexis quejidos eroticos

El la siguió con el suyo…

Por otro lado

Sessoumaru miro a la jovencita de infinita alegría dirigirse a donde estaba la miko de inuyasha Indiferente se retiro, la dejaría descansar un rato. Mientras tanto el iba a tomar un merecido baño al pozo, hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Se acerco sango.

Ahome: sango por favor dime ¿desde cuando estas aquí? La mirada de sango se entristeció pero contesto -desde que mi familia murió hace 2 años más o menos

Lyn: ¿has sobrevivido todo este tiempo; Aquí sola?

Sango. Si…. Es que solo queda vivo mi hermano pero esta lejos y lo veo poco

Lyn: si has vivido tanto tiempo con los demonios mononokes has sido… ¿pareja de alguno?

Sango: nooo….pero he presenciado sus orgías la ultima fue hace casi 2 años

Lyn ¿¿¿orgías???'

Ahome abrió muchísimo los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras ¿orgías? Ellos ¿hacen orgías?

Si pero fue por culpa de unos malditos demonio…les contare… ellos estaban peleando con ese ser y los infecto a los 3

Después de matarlo fueron a buscar pareja, bueno solo inuyasha y seshoumaru el padre tenia una mujer entraron al castillo como enloquecidos buscaron a la pobre sacerdotisa y se encerraron con ella; yo entre en la habitación y me encontré conque estaban los tres copulando con la chica que estaba atada con sogas y amordazada. Asustada salí de la habitación sin que ellos se dieran cuenta pero la pobre no sobrevivió

Lyn estaba horrorizada…

Ahome comenzó a temblar asustada

Y sango a recordar la escena que presencio no pudo evitar estremecerse.

RECUERDO

Debía entrar a la habitación del amo debía llevarle los alimentos a la joven mujer del gran amo inutaishou por ordenes de jaken, debía apurarse hacia dos meses y había llegado al palacio así que había aprendido a pasar desapercibida, en el llevaba varias frutas y pescado a la joven mujer del amo; el día anterior había sido azotada porque había mordido al amo, estaba tan entretenida y cansada, había limpiado y cocinado a demás debía llevarle los alimentos a la mujer del amo como tenia cuidado que no se el cayeran los alimento casi los tira al contemplar la escena (ojo solo para mayores de 17)

Los tres demonios estaban desnudos, la joven Miko estaba como en el aire su cuerpo estaba suspendido amarrado con una soga pero sostenida en el aire casi se podía decir que de espaldas en su boca había un implemento talvez una especie de argolla que mantenía la boca de la mujer abierta, dentro de su boca estaba el miembro de inutaishou entre sus piernas estaban Sesshoumaru e inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie haciendo penetración anal e inuyasha semi-acostado haciendola vaginal, los tres tenían cara de locos los tres estaban poseyendo a la mujer al mismo tiempo… inuyasha se mordía los labios mientas disfrutaba; inutaishou tenia los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo sesshoumaru mantenía su fría expresión en el rostro y miro a donde estaba sango lo único que delataba su placer sexual era las gotas de sudor en su frente y las pupilas dilatadas

Sango se espanto al saberse descubierta y salio como pudo de la habitación….

Lo que la sirvienta no supo fue que la mujer ser una poderosa sacerdotisa, sin querer purifico a los 3 demonios de manera inconciente al llegar al orgasmo, de esa forma fue como se comenzaron a curar.

Continuara

mily


	9. conociendose

Conociéndose

Al poco tiempo se entero de lo que había pasado, del veneno que los cuerpos de los demonios mononokes habían recibido había sido demasiado y despertado su lado oscuro, la pobre joven murió de agotamiento sexual pero ellos no se satisfacían;tuvieron que cazar otras mikos y seguir copulando hasta que por fin eliminaron el veneno de sus cuerpos, también sabia que solo lo hacían con mikos porque podían aguantar mas que la mujeres normales….

Nunca más volvieron a hacer ese tipo de orgías

El gran inu no taishou miro a su apetecible juguete sexual, desnuda y amarrada, tubo que cambiarle las ataduras que eran de soga

Pero la muy arisca por poco se le escapa así que uso cadenas de hierro, al entrar en la habitación después de haberse enfrentado a un grupo de sacerdotes que eran seguidores del maldito monje miroku. mato a todos algunos se los comió

Como estaba con el estomago lleno, entro con pasos decididos a la calida habitación la miro de pies a cabeza la miko estaba desnuda sobre su cama (futon) se veía hermosa con su pálida piel haciendo contraste con su negro y largo cabello, no pudo evitarlo, al mirarla se excito, ¡Maldita sea! Porque esa maldita bruja tenia ese poder para hechizarlo deseaba exorcizarla sacarla de su cuerpo y solo conocía un método… fornicar hasta caer agotado

Kikio vio cuando entro el mononoke a la habitación deseaba gritarle para que la liberara, estaba cruelmente amarrada entumecida y desnuda, todo el cuerpo le dolía se sentía mal pero no quería mostrarse débil ante el… también quería darse un baño, quería correr, quería matarlo, pero también tenia miedo, los ojos cafés de ella lo vieron acercarse abrir los grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas en ese instante lo noto excitado cerró los ojos

La alzo (ella no lo atacaba porque se encontraba muy débil) se dejo llevar hasta donde estaba un enorme pozo la metió dentro desnudándose en un segundo froto su cuerpo… la lavo, hasta le lavo el largo cabello negro; la volteo y la sentó desnuda de frente sobre el Taishou pasó sus enormes garras sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, ¿que es lo que me quieres hacer?...¿matarme? Bueno es tu oportunidad hazlo.

kikio extendió sus manos para hacer realidad sus sueños acabar con el maldito demonio, con el poder que emanaba sus manos, pero taishou fue mas rápido porque inserto su largo miembro dentro de ella haciéndola gemir y agarrarse del pecho de el para no caerse, como su cuerpo estaba sensible tembló al sentir el pene dentro de ella taishou inclino la cabeza y tomo los labios de la miko kikio solo dijo en susurro -es… es muy grande, esta muy duro, no podré…. Me lastima.

Taishou se le enturbio la vista por el placer, -pero te gusta, ¿te gusta tenerlo dentro?

Ella negó con la cabeza, -NO… siento que me va a partir. Tu pene palpita…me, me, me voy a volver loca.

Todo fue muy rápido en poco tiempo ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Pero algo paso dentro del frió yokai, esa sacerdotisa lo hizo vibrar y no fue el acto sexual.

Inutaishou después de esa experiencia en el pozo dejo salir a la mujer al atardecer, de todos modos iba a estar bien cuidada

Taishou: miko como te has portado bien puedes salir un rato pero si intentas escapar lo pasaras muy mal así q es mejor que te quedes tranquila taishou la vio alejarse (para acercarse donde estaban comiendo ahome lyn y sango)

Ahome: ¿kikio te encuentras bien?

Lyn: estábamos muy preocupadas

Kikio: ¿ustedes son las otras chicas que fueron atrapadas por los mononokes?

Lyn se entristeció un poco ya que no sabia que pensar en ese momento; sabia para que había sido capturada pero estupidamente se había sentido atraída por ese ser de largos cabellos plateados, una parte de ella quería cambiarlo, volverlo mas humano y otra parte quería salir huyendo…pero si lo hacia ¿para donde iría? Solo sentía un profundo deseo sexual que extrañamente había sido desperado por ese ser –si, nosotras también fuimos capturadas

Kikio: ¿quien te atrapo?

Lyn: sesshoumaru

Kikio: miro a lin, la veía muy dulce e inocente, muy frágil para ser de ese…mononoke

Ahome: kikio ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Inutaishou te trata bien?

Kikio mostró las marcas de las muñecas, marcas que todas tenían.

Al cabo de una media hora sesshoumaru se acerco hasta donde estaba Lyn y la tomo del brazo, inuyasha que estaba sentado en lo alto de un árbol descendió y se llevo a ahome, kikio no se quedo sola por mucho tiempo porque sintió la presencia de el antes de verlo

Taisho entro a la habitación al lado de el estaba caminado la sacerdotisa de largos cabellos acerco su rostro al de ella cuando fue interrumpido por una miserable pulga cobarde.

Mioga: amito, amito disculpe la molestia ciento interrumpir- la cochina pulga no conforme con interrumpir al amo, brinco al pecho y le chupo un poco de sangre antes de ser aplastado por el comandante

Taishou ¿se puede saber que demonios pasa pulga mioga?

Mioga amito perdóneme pero el demonio kiozoit regreso amito, esta por cruzar el abismo norte…¿Qué amo… amito? Usted me dijo q si volvía aparecer le avisara, ¿le digo a sus cachorros?

Taishou no te atrevas mísera pulga relajos fornicar en paz. Yo seré el que me enfrente a ese demonio

Taishou desapareció en forma de bola de luz el gran inutaishou tardo en encontrar al intruso ya que había disminuido su poder espiritual (maligno) pero a pesar de eso el lo encontró y tuvieron una descomunal pelea ya que dicho demonio también manifestaba apariencia humana y era muy poderoso la armadura que poseía era de china y cubría casi todo su cuerpo la espada era una (oz) filosa los ojos eran rojos y la cara tenia una fea cicatriz que cubría medio rostro

Kiozoit valla, valla en mi viejo enemigo inu no taishou sabia que detectarías mi presencia aunque tardaste en aparecer

Taishou: no sabia que me extrañaras ¿vas a vengarte por lo que le hice a tu rostro o a conversar?

Kiosoit cállate, - este lo ataca con toda su fuerza así fue como ambos demonios comenzaron una larga pelea,

Estaba amaneciendo y los demonios seguían luchado por territorio por orgullo y venganza koisoit había hecho un par de movimientos rápidos y casi abrió en dos la espalda del demonio perro, este se movió lentamente pero le hirió una mano casi cercenándosela al demonio "perro negro" y haciendo perder la espada

Taishou dijo algo que pensó que nunca diría pero en su corazón siempre quiso decírselo a su viejo enemigo – no fue mi culpa que maya me haya elegido a mi para ser su pareja, tampoco el que haya muerto de esa forma, aunque fue una buena pareja y excelente madre…….No pude evitar su muerte

Kiosoit cállate gusano, tu deber era dar la vida por ella.

Taishou quise darla pero ella no me dejo, me dejo a sesshoumaru y debía protegerlo de todo y de todos. Espero que tu orgullo halla sido vengado. Me voy adonde están mis cachorros

Kiosoit siempre fuiste un imbecil, me dices que tus cachorros están cerca así los podría exterminar fácilmente

Taishou: Están en el palacio por si los deseas conocer…sesshoumaru se parece mucho a su madre cuando era niño fui un mal padre porque me recordaba mucho a su madre lo bueno fue cuando nació inuyasha eso me hizo ser un mejor padre

Kiosoit cállate…estas muy mal herido volveré en otro momento para acabar esta pelea.

Del cielo que estaba siendo inundado por los amarillos rayos del amanecer fueron inundados y del centro del cielo apareció una especie de agujero negro apareció una especie de dragón chino de color azul el demonio de largos cabellos negros se subió a este y desapareció dentro del negro agujero.

Continuara

mily


	10. curar

Curar

Curar

Taishou miro la desaparición de su viejo amigo, herido fue hacia su hogar su hijo mayor sesshoumaru fue el único se que dio Cuenta de sus heridas (por el olor) y salio a su encuentro

Sesshoumaru: ¿padre que paso?

Taishou: nada…hijo- nada; estoy bien…descansare un rato… y fornicare -inutaishou paso de largo al lado de su hijo y se metió a su habitación necesitaba descansar; sus heridas no eran mortales pero necesitaba descansar… miro la cama que compartía con la sacerdotisa

La mujer no estaba a la vista ¿en donde demonios se habría metido? Sin pensarlo más se recostó en la cama, si intento salir, escapar… le seria imposible; ya que habían varios sirvientes… youkais que no la dejarían salir, la matarían si lo intentara, pero pensándolo bien, si esa mujer se propuso huir los pobres tontos a sus servicios no serian obstáculo alguno, esa sacerdotisa era muy poderosa, mucho mas que cualquier otra. Antes que pudiera levantarse la vio aparecer, se veía radiante y serena se encontraba peinándose el cabello cuando vio la sangre en el piso, abrió los ojos hasta que supo que el herido era inutaishou

Con paso decidido y sin vacilar se acerco hasta el, extendió la mano y toco el calido pecho masculino. Taishou renuente tomo con firmeza el brazo de ella, como no queriendo dejarse tocar (sin soltarle la mano) pero ella ni se inmuto con firmeza empezó a quitarle la armadura, la espada, el traje… la sangré ya se veía algo seca (recuerden que siendo yokai se curan mas rápido) kikio al ver la gravedad de la herida contuvo la respiración taishou no decía nada solo la veía actuar, kikio salio de la habitación se dirigió al jardín y se encontró con sango le pregunto donde estaba cierta hierva medicinal,(zoko-yakku) sango le dijo donde se encontraba, que cerca de la entrada al palacio había unas plantas, kikio sin pensarlo mas, se dirigió hasta allí.

Inuyasha vio a la mujer de su padre dirigirse a paso apresurado hacia la entrada del palacio – seguramente la muy maldita se pensaba escapar, ya le daría su merecido, la mataría de un solo ataque así que corriendo rápidamente se acerco hasta donde estaba ella

Kikio encontró la planta que había ido a buscar, así que con ella en las manos estaba pensativa; necesitaba unas hoja gigantes, y las mas cercanas eran las de ese enorme árbol afuera del territorio de los mononokes ¿Qué hacer?-se dio vuelta (para regresar al palacio) cuando se topo casi de frente con inuyasha. Se asusto porque estaba tan entretenida que no sintió su presencia pero sin perder tiempo..necesitaba urgentemente dicha planta.

Inuyasha: ¿que haces aquí kikio?

Kikio: no hay tiempo para eso, inuyasha ves aquel árbol… sube y tráeme unas hojas…rápido

Inuyasha miro los ojos de la sacerdotisa no estaba fríos como siempre sino tenían un brillo de preocupación, intrigado hizo lo que la mujer quería. Antes de matarla averiguaría que se tramaba. Rapidamente trepo por el arbol y sin quitarle a ella los ojos de encima tomo varias hojas.

Kikio camino lo mas rápido que pudo para regresar donde el daiyoukai, inuyasha la seguía de cerca llevando varias hojas gigantes intrigado entro a la habitación de su padre, taishou no se había movido de donde kikio lo dejo por ultima vez,

Vio como la mujer se acercaba al fuego que había en la habitación (hay una especie de chimenea porque las noches japonesas son muy frías) allí kikio comenzó a preparar la hiervas (haciendo una especie de te) y una especie de ungüento aromático que a inu no taishou no le gusto (el olor) y puso mala cara, típico de los hombres, inuyasha veía la sangre de su padre pero no dijo nada

Seguía viendo actuar a la mujer de su padre, ella con el ungüento en la mano se acerco hasta taishou y con firmeza y decisión lo volteo (para que le diera la espalda) en todo este procedimiento el daiyoukai estaba con una actitud intimidante parecía que en cualquier momento iba a tirarse sobre el cuello de la sacerdotisa como una fiera sobre un bocado. kikio como pudo le quito el poco ropaje que le quedaba y se dispuso con alguna telas y algo de agua a limpiarle la herida después coloco el ungüento en la pronunciada herida

Kikio dijo- Se que los demonios se curan solos pero con "esto" la herida cerrara mucho mas rápido- tapo la herida con las enormes hojas, al acabar tomo el te de hiervas que hizo, ahora te beberás esto…y no pongas esa cara- al ver las largas cejas del demonio levantarse por ironia -te lo tomaras todo.

Inuyasha al oír esa palabras solo trago en seco y los dejo solos, su padre a pesar de estar herido, sabía defenderse.se metió a su habitación a buscar a su mujer.


	11. convivencia

Inuyasha al oír esa palabras solo levanto una ceja y los dejo, solos; su padre a pesar de estar herido, sabía defenderse muy bien.

Se metió a su habitación a buscar a su mujer.

En otro lado del palacio cerca de la cocina se encontraba la jovencita lyn que estaba ayudando a llevar una enorme canasta de frutas, específicamente manzanas a la atareada sango, como no podía entrar a la cocina dejo la canasta en el piso y fue por la segunda canasta esta estaba llenas de diferentes frutas; no duro mucho tiempo ya que la pobre sango no quería que sesshoumaru apareciera y le cortara la cabeza porque lyn estaba ayudando a la servidumbre.

Al rato de estar en el jardín lyn vio aparecer el frió demonio de ojos amarillos y con una dulce sonrisa se le acerco

Hoy vamos a comer perdices (no se si en Japón las hay… ¡pero q demonios yo estoy escribiendo la historia!)

Lastima que no comemos salmón jaken los iba a cazar, pero no tubo tiempo. Al decir esto se entristeció

Sesshoumaru miro a lyn, el sin decir una palabra camino hasta entrar al palacio

Lyn como ya sabia que esa aptitud era normal en sesshoumaru seguía entretenida con unas flores. Al poco rato de estar muy ocupada lo vio aparecer otra vez… a sessh

Sesshla miro con frialdad y dijo- vamonos

Jaken: ¿A dónde? amo bonito.

Lyn se fijo en jaken que estaba lleno de chichones indiferente el joukai dijo- muévete, si no quieres que te mate.

Jaken: ayyy amito bonito perdóneme…lo que sea que hice fue sin querer –El cobarde sapo asustado apoyada la cabeza en el piso lyn como siempre miraba la cobarde sapo y como consolándolo le dijo -debe tener mas cuidado señor jaken

Sesshoumaru llevo a lyn hasta un lago cercano y como se los imaginan puso a tonto del jaken a pescar, sessh desde una distancia prudencial vigilaba sin hacer nada, solo estar allí; lyn saltaba y reía mientras ayudaba a jaken a pescar este con mucha torpeza atrapo algunos, aunque la mayoría se les escapaban.

Al cabo de un par de horas volvieron

Un demonio se acerco tembloroso hasta donde estaba sesshoumaru (se veía a leguas que le tenia miedo)

Amo sesshoumaru se me ha informado que "ese" sacerdote lo han visto cerca del pico azul seguramente a exterminar los demonios aves que viven allí…

Sesshoumaru miro con fiereza al demonio verde y salio a buscar a su padre.

Debían acabar con el maldito monje ya que según los informes se estaba acercando a los terrenos de ellos y era una excelente oportunidad para acabar de una ves con el

Sesshoumaru estaba caminado por el largo pasillo de la mansión en dirección al ala norte del enorme palacio japonés, a mitad del camino se topo con inuyasha este también había sido avisado por la pulga cobarde de la presencia del tal monje miroku

Sesshoumaru encontró al daikoukai sentado sobre un inmenso mueble que estaba forrado con la piel de un animal que habían acabado hacia mucho tiempo, el se inclino (de manera respetuosa) para saludar a su poderoso padre.

Sessh: padre ya encontramos la ubicación del monje, de… una orden y acabare con su vida.

Taishou: puedes ir hijo mió; pero no te fíes, el no es cualquier humano inuyasha acompáñalo, yo me quedare en el palacio ya que este no debe quedar solo.

Inu: si; padre, lo que ordene.Y ambos hijos se alejaron en una nube de monstruos

Pero por mas rápido que estos volaron al encuentro del joven monje no lo pudieron encontrar, de la rabia destruyeron una montaña regresaron al palacio

Taishou estaba muy furioso sus ojos dorados adquirieron el color de la sangre, ese maldito monje se escondía en alguna parte (se lo imaginaba riéndose de el)

Sessh miro a su padre como sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo no le dijo ni una palabra

Inu al ver llegar a su padre y hermano no les dijo nada al ver sus expresiones. Sabia la respuesta el maldito monje se había vuelto a esconder

El rey perro camino con una mirada llena de odio a su habitación

Pero no veía ningún largo cabello negro, donde estaba metida esa perra. La maldita sacerdotisa se había escondido, ya se estaba cansando cuando la encontrara la mataría. Taishou lanzo una especie de gruñido espeluznante que hizo que sus hijos desde sus habitaciones levantasen las caras, pero cada unos siguió haciendo los suyo (ninguno intentaría molestar a su padre) inuyasha siguió entrenando y seshoumaru estaba escribiendo en unos pergaminos con una larga pluma y tinta china.

Una de las sirvientas que pasaba cuando oyó el gruñido del amo se quedo congelada de miedo y taishou la miro con frialdad, ella pensó que seria devorada.

Taishou: ¿en donde esta la sacerdotisa? Susurro casi al oído de la pobre victima, ella solo señalo un cuarto que quedaba a varios pasos

Con aun una fría mirada el rey demonio camino varios pasos traspaso el largo pasillo que daba hacia una fuente artificial allí se encontraban dos jóvenes sirvientas estaban bañando a la miko esta al oír a taishou gruñir de furia se había congelado de miedo, seguía así de pie, cuando este apareció y la devoro con la mirada.


End file.
